404musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Emo Drake
"Emo Drake" is a song by 404 (named Keeponrockin404 at the time of release) and featuring KC, off of 404's debut studio album, Issues With Aggression. The song tells the story of a whiny emo. KC plays piano on the intro to the track and is also a guest feature, playing the Emo Drake character. Lyrics They call him Drake His life's a big mistake He cuts his wrists when he insists That he needs attention He never smiles His life has sucked for a while And you'd think someone could fix it But he actually kind of likes it He's Emo Drake His name’s Drake He's made a big mistake "I ditched school on Monday But got caught by my granny She refused to make me cookies for a week So yeah… THAT FUCKING SUCKED!!!" A lot of stuff has been going on his life His pet goldfish just recently died "My parents decided to cut my allowance so I decided to cut my wrists My 20th girlfriend left me and I asked her why She said “My dad got a new job at Chicago-“ “BULLSHIT! YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE ME HERE YOU BITCH!” Got drunk and grabbed his knife Tried to stab her but accidently killed his new goldfish He cried for weeks They call him Drake His life's a big mistake He cuts his wrists when he insists That he needs attention He never smiles His life has sucked for a while And you'd think someone could fix it But he actually kind of likes it He's Emo Drake He never leaves his room He's always on tumblr, posting all these pictures Of his wrists, after he cuts them His minecraft skin has red all over "My life is misery" Or so he thinks But then his girlfriend is released From the penitentiary So he thinks it all got better Until she steals his lunch money "You whore! You owe me two bucks! You don't even have a good body! I want a girlfriend who understands my problems! Not causes them!" They call him Drake His life's a big mistake He cuts his wrists when he insists That he needs attention He never smiles His life has sucked for a while And you'd think someone could fix it But he actually kind of likes it He's Emo Drake "My life is terrible, My life is so unbearable, My girlfriend is a bitch, And my parents are assholes!" This guy's a mess Everyone in his a life's a pest Especially his goldfish, "That fucker keeps dying all the time" He can't control it He had a good life but his girlfriend stole it He can't afford it He had a lot of money but his parents stole it "Why does everyone keep stealing from me? I thought they said they loved me, But I think they're just trying to trick me Like they did when said Santa Claus was real!" They call him Drake His life's a big mistake He cuts his wrists when he insists That he needs attention He never smiles His life has sucked for a while And you'd think someone could fix it But he actually kind of likes it He's Emo Drake "Dear everyone, Fuck you mom, Fuck you dad, All you ever did was make me sad The only thing that kept me alive Was Tumblr, and it's contreived, posts! I give all I possess to my goldfish, Aw fuck, he's floating upside down! Wake up you stupid fish! Oh, and lastly, to my girlfriend, Fuck you bitch! I'm outie 5000!" He puts a gun up to his head Category:Songs